Sauve-moi
by Enilebom
Summary: A la suite du SLG 85, Mathieu est laissé pour fou dans son appartement, mais Antoine compte bien le sortir de là, poussé par ses sentiments. Matoine [OS]


Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de leur ami commun. Deux semaines qu'il devait poster son dernier épisode de la saison et que rien ne venait. Deux semaines qu'il ne donnait plus de nouvelles sur le Net, qu'il ne répondait plus à son portable. Deux semaines qu'Antoine était dans l'angoisse, la peur, l'anxiété, l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir ce que devenait son ami.

Il savait que de nombreuses personnalités du Net cherchaient eux aussi Mathieu mais pour l'instant il n'y avait eu que des questions sans réponses, des recherches vaines et une perte d'espoir.  
Mais comparé à ses autres amis Antoine avait eu un coup d'avance sur eux pour orienter ses cherches. Son dernier espoir, sa dernière tentative avant de perdre définitivement tout courage.

Mathieu lui avait parlé une fois d'un médecin, un docteur qui venait parfois lui rendre visite quand il était petit. C'était sa mère qui l'avait fait venir quand Mathieu avait commencé à s'inventer des amis imaginaires. Il n'était venu le voir que cinq fois mais son visage était resté gravé dans sa mémoire et un soir Mathieu en avait parlé à son ami, un peu fatigué et alcoolisé, mais cette information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il était donc allé à la rencontre de cet homme qui semblait avoir effrayé au plus haut point son camarde. Le retrouver n'avait pas été chose facile mais à force de persévérance et de niaque le chevelue avait atteint son but, le conduisant au cœur d'un asile de fou. Dans les allées désertes il avait senti son cœur battre plus fort, beaucoup trop fort, effrayé par le lieu dans lequel il était et espérant de toute son âme que Mathieu n'y était pas enfermé.  
Usant de sa grosse voix et de son regard sombre, le jeune homme avait pu entrer en contact avec le docteur, le bousculant un peu pour obtenir des informations sur Mathieu. Ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang et il crut un instant avoir rêvé.

« Votre ami est cloitré dans son appartement depuis qu'il a compris que ses personnalités multiples n'existaient pas et que tout était dans sa tête. Il est sous calmant et sous surveillance, il a déjà tenté une fois de se faire disparaitre. »

Après avoir refait le portrait du docteur pour son inconscient et le mal qu'il avait fait à son ami, Antoine c'était précipité à l'extérieur, détenteur maintenant de l'endroit où était retenu à l'isolement celui qu'il considérait bien plus que comme un ami, un frère…un amant.

Il retrouva donc le schizophrène dans un appartement en tout point identique à celui que l'on voyait dans ses vidéos mais auquel on avait mis des barreaux aux fenêtres, et qui sentait le désinfectant et la solitude. Antoine sentit son cœur lui faire mal quand il trouva son ami recroquevillé sur son lit, se balançant sur lui-même. Le malade releva les yeux quand il entendit du bruit mais son regard bleu azur était vide de tout, d'expression, de sentiments, de vie.

Mathieu ne reconnut pas celui avec qui il avait passé de nombreuses soirées, il ne comprit même pas les paroles de ce dernier qui se voulait rassurant, lui assurant qu'il allait l'aider sortir de là. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était seul maintenant, ils étaient tous partis, disparu.

« Partez monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi… »

Enervé par le mutisme et la léthargie médicamenteuse de son ami, il lui donna une claque, qu'il ne voulait pas violente mais assez efficace pour le sortir un peu de sa torpeur. Mais la seule chose qu'il récolta se fut un regard étonné, perdu, incompris.  
Ces cheveux fous, ses petits yeux cachés derrière ces lunettes, cette chemise brune et moche, tout cela rappelait de vagues souvenirs dans l'esprit de Mathieu mais il n'arrivait pas à les remettre et la migraine semblait déjà vouloir le reprendre. Il ferma donc les yeux, espérant que l'homme soit parti quand il les rouvrira, mais Antoine était bien décidé à rester, à retrouver le Mathieu qu'il avait connu.

« Enfin Mat' ! Tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié en deux semaines ! Surtout pas moi ! What The Cut !?, le plagieur, ton ami, celui avec qui tu passais tes soirées. On lisait des fictions sur nous deux ensemble, on fessait croire à un vrai couple ! »

La voix du chevelu se brisa à cause du trop-plein de souvenir, le regard vide de Mathieu lui faisait du mal. Il ne pouvait concevoir que ce dernier ait tout oublié, tout repoussé, tout occulté. Surtout pas eux, pas leur amitié, pas leur délires, pas leur relation, pas ses sentiments.

« Mathieu enfin ! »

Laissant une larme destructrice rouler sur sa joue, Antoine secoua une nouvelle fois son ami par les épaules et tenta un dernier geste, un dernier espoir.

Avec plus de douceur il se mit à genoux devant le plus petit qui le fixait toujours de son regard lointain et approcha son visage du sien, sentant le souffle chaud de Mathieu sur sa joue. Il finit enfin par déposer ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, espérant ainsi le faire réagir. Fermant les yeux il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, lui ôter un petit poids, le transporter un instant loin de là, loin du corps sans réaction du Mathieu, loin de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Juste là où il avait toujours voulu être, au plus près de cet homme si particulier.

Alors dans la tête du schizophrène quelque chose éclata, comme une évidence, un retour en arrière, un souvenir qui revient, un retour à la vie. Mouvant doucement ses lèvres contre celle de l'homme en face de lui, il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs, combattant les effets des médicaments et la migraine qui le reprenait. Il s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de l'homme entre ses bras murmurant quelques mots inaudibles.

« Aide-moi…aide-moi ! »

Heureux d'entendre de nouveau la voix de son ami, Antoine hocha la tête promettant de tout faire pour sortir son ami de là, de sa prison de médicaments, de retrouver sa vie d'avant et surtout d'être à ses côtés, toujours plus proche et amoureux.

Dans le fond de sa tête, perdu dans les différents souvenirs qui affluaient, Mathieu aperçu des silhouettes, des ombres, des voix, des graves, des fluettes, des sales, des stones, des harmonieuses. Il se sentait reprendre pied, revivre, combattre ceux qui voulait l'enfermer dans une fausse folie. Et maintenant il savait qu'il avait une arme pour se protéger et elle avait un nom, Antoine.


End file.
